


Found in the rust (The Revival of Fezo-3)

by GorathHyun



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorathHyun/pseuds/GorathHyun
Summary: This is a short back story of my Exo Titan.  The setting is a dried out ship yard and Corazone has been searching the rusted out cargo containers when he notices a mechanical hand in one of them.





	Found in the rust (The Revival of Fezo-3)

Fe2o-3 (pronounced Fezo-3)

Originally he was a battle Exo who was known in the Golden Age as a sport combat Exo in the former IXC (International X-treme Combat) league with only 2 resets due to combat loss.After the collapse he was rezzed by a Ghost in an unusual shell in the rusted out cargo container.

His name is from a misunderstanding from his ghost.When commenting on how rusty it was in the container and it was lucky he didn’t need to worry about tetanus, the Exo still in a daze asked what the ghost meant.The Ghost misunderstood the question and displayed the formula for rust (Fe2o3) and Fezo-3 thought it was his name at first.

“No, no no.” Said the Ghost.

“That is the formula for rust.

The Exo looking around him still confused, suddenly noticed a blinking update in his heads-up display.It read: Reset 3.He focused on the projection and chuckled.

“Fezo.”

“Excuse me?” The Ghost questioned

“Call me Fezo-3.” He chucked as he grabbed the Ghost and examined the shell.

“Now what to call you...”he was cut short as the Ghost slipped out of his grip.

“I already have a name.”

“It’s Coraźon” He stated with pride but also sadness.

Fezo watched as Coraźon seemed to trail off a bit upset.It was odd he knew how this floating ball of metal could feel.He tried to change the subject.

“Your shell is rather unique.” He stated as he began to notice how eerily similar to his own chest plate the material seemed.

“You are not by chance looking to part me out.” He joked as he tapped his chest.

“NO! I Could Never...” Coraźon was in panic.

“Easy! Easy!”

“It was a joke pinball!” Fezo chuckled as he stood up.

“It was...a gift..I..” He stopped as he noticed Fezo raise a hand.

“When you are ready.”

“We need to get out of here now.” He said as he turned on his heal.

“Something out there is looking for a fight.


End file.
